


Бригада 2506

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Bay of Pigs, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Canon-Typical Violence, Cold War, Drama, F/M, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical Figures, Torture, alteration of consciousness, historical events
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: 7-19 апреля 1961 прошла высадка военного десанта в залив Кочинос на острове Куба (операция "Плутон"); цель интервенции — свержение Фиделя Кастро, который два года как пришел к власти; десант состоял из кубинцев-эмигрантов, но были замечены и американцы; операция провалилась, большинство интервентов сдались в плен.





	Бригада 2506

_6 ноября 1961 года, Вашингтон, США_

— Знаешь, что президент Кеннеди сказал о провале операции «Плутон»? — Старик откидывается на спинку кресла и цитирует: — «Я не понимаю, как вообще можно было рассчитывать на успех при столь бездарном планировании».

Хорошо рассуждать о том, кто виноват — разведка, армия или судьба, — думает Джейсон Хадсон, — когда сидишь в Белом доме. Но не когда ты вжимаешься мордой в раскаленный песок, уши закладывает от гула низко летящих истребителей и пулеметная дробь прошивает песок.

…— Не бросайте нас, вы слышите? Прием! Не бросайте нас! — радист продолжает отчаянно скрести молчащий эфир.  
Бывший студент-филолог, а ныне мятежник, напрасно обшаривает труп в поисках патронов для винтовки.  
Капитан Хосе Сан-Роман с отвращением срывает нашивку: «Пусть лучше меня расстреляют».

Каждое воспоминание бьет наотмашь. Шрам на лице тянет болью.  
Джейсон Хадсон привычно трет переносицу.  
— Да, сэр.

 _17-19 апреля, 1961 года, о. Куба, залив Свиней_

Рассвет на Кубе был щедрым — золотом плеснул на прибой.  
Хадсон оглянулся на поднимающееся солнце через плечо. Силуэты транспортника и трех десантных барж чернели на фоне утреннего неба — уверенные, непобедимые.  
Всю ночь шлюпки ныряли по волнам между кораблями и берегом, стараясь успеть до утра: в заливе высаживалась бригада 2506.  
Оружие брали не только для себя, но и для тех, кто пожелает присоединиться, чтобы освободить родную страну от Фиделя Кастро.  
А в том, что пожелают, сомнений не было. От Алехандро, своего агента в Гаване, Хадсон знал, что Куба словно замерла, не зная, куда двинется дальше. Фидель Кастро объявил достоянием страны нефтяные предприятия, текстильные фабрики и сахарные плантации, сделал бесплатной медицину и образование — но хлеб стал стоить дороже, а рабочие руки — дешевле.  
Одними пламенными речами под автоматные выстрелы на площади Революции людей не прокормишь. И кое-кто уже с тоской вспоминал маленького диктатора в большой фуражке Фульхенсио Батисту, при котором американцы платили долларами за те удовольствия, что могла предложить знойная, загорелая Куба.

Еще Алехандро был связным между Хадсоном и подпольщиками, которые обещали поднять свое знамя, как только начнется операция по свержению нового правительства. И хотя последние две недели вестей от них не было, Хадсон не сомневался, что кубинцы сдержат слово.  
Именно поэтому его, специального агента центрального разведывательного управления, и направили на остров: помочь бригаде 2506 связаться с «пятой колонной» — кажется, так называл коллаборационистов некий журналист со слишком длинной фамилией.  
И утром семнадцатого апреля Джейсон Хадсон, в пятнистом камуфляже и с автоматом в руках, не отличался ничем от любого из солдат.  
Впрочем, он и раньше не выглядел кабинетным работником, надо честно признать. Бывший десантник и боксер-тяжеловес, он слишком рано начал лысеть и по армейской привычке брился наголо.  
Старик, его куратор, только качал головой, глядя, как Хадсон небрежно бросает пиджак на спинку стула и закатывает рукава белой рубашки:  
— Агенты ЦРУ — это вам не лощеные англичашки из ми-шесть, да, мой мальчик?  
Звучало совсем неодобрительно.  
Вспоминая Старика, Хадсон потер щетинистый подбородок. О бритве можно забыть, пока десант не продвинется хотя бы до Кайо-Рамон.

Операцию «Плутон» разрабатывали умные люди. По крайней мере, бывший десантник Хадсон на это очень рассчитывал.  
Бригада 2506, разбитая на пять батальонов, должна была десантироваться на Плайя-Ларга и Плайя-Хирон. В заливе на американских линкорах ждали своего часа бомбардировщики. Третий пехотный должен отвлечь внимание на себя, создать дымовую завесу, пока остальные четыре будут пробираться через болота. Хадсон, думая об этом, чертыхался про себя: случись непредвиденное, бригада увязнет в топи.  
Отступать будет некуда, только идти на пули вперед.  
Но кубинцев, похоже, все устраивало.  
Только вперед — они ведь вернулись, чтобы освободить свою родину.

— Русским это не понравится, — Хадсон словно слышал, как директор управления Аллен Даллас, глядя в окно, размышляет вслух, — да и старушке Европе тоже. Но Куба слишком близко, чтобы мы могли позволить себе иметь под боком вечно полыхающий от революций остров. Кубе нужен порядок, и мы этот порядок наведем.  
Старик тогда промолчал, и, наверное, лишь показалось, что он слишком резко бросил ручку на стол.

Хадсон сдвинул ящик с патронами подальше от воды, сел и с трудом подавил желание закурить.  
Позже. Все позже.

Кубинцы спрыгивали со шлюпок с нетерпеливым азартом, даже когда сгибались под тяжестью ящиков с оружием.  
Трудно было представить, что пару месяцев назад они готовы были друг другу глотки перегрызть, так маялись, что никак не могут вернуться домой.  
У Хадсона была возможность понаблюдать за ними и во Флориде, где на заброшенных фермах открывались первые тренировочные лагеря, и позже, в Гватемале, когда новобранцев насчитывались уже не десятки, а сотни.  
Он был не только наблюдателем, но и инструктором. Испанский начал учить в университете Джорджтауна, куда поступил на факультет политологии после демобилизации.  
— Слишком умный для десантника, вот и отправили в запас, — почти не шутили бывшие сослуживцы во время встреч.

Большинство из тех, кто вступил в бригаду 2506, еще полгода назад и оружия в руках никогда не держали.  
Мальчики из хороших семей, которым пришлось бежать в чужую страну, потому что Кастро начал расстреливать неугодных. Сыновья плантаторов, юристов, профессоров — они помнили Гавану богатым, красивым, наполненным электрическим светом городом, где ночью можно купить красивую женщину за сто песо, еще двести проиграть в казино, а утром явиться в университет, запивая текилу горьким черным кофе. Это был их дом, который они потеряли, и речь шла вовсе не о белых виллах на побережье, где ветер с моря смягчает жару. Это была жизнь, которую они хотели вернуть.  
И Хадсон не мог их осудить.  
— Мы можем использовать ситуацию, — сказал Старик, когда год назад в управлении только начали говорить об операции «Плутон».  
«Мы можем использовать их, вот что подразумевает Старик», — подумал про себя Хадсон, но вслух ответил:  
— Да, сэр.

И теперь он смотрел, как бывшие барчуки и плейбои бодро месят прибрежный песок. Может, за полгода тренировок они и не превратились в настоящих головорезов, но, по крайней мере, знали с какого конца взять винтовку, умели разрядить простую мину, научились держать выправку и выдерживать долгие марш-броски. А еще — выстрелить в человека и не отвернуться.  
Много ли нужно, если дальше вступят в дело профессионалы — американские «морские котики», которые сейчас с авианосца «Эссекс» высматривали в бинокли, как высаживается на берег кубинская бригада.  
Под колено в брызгах, жмурясь от рассветных лучей солнца — Хадсон взглянул на часы: пять-двадцать утра, а боеприпасы до сих пор не выгружены на берег — brigadistas были собраны и деловиты. Разве что суетились немного, но это от волнения и радости.

Совсем недавно казалось, что операция «Плутон» вот-вот развалится. В лагере (они уже сменили жаркий климат Флориды на влажные джунгли Гватемалы) дела шли все хуже.  
Кубинцы не высказывали прямого неповиновения приказам. Не посылали Джейсона Хадсона в глаза куда подальше на своем резком гортанном английском, но все чаще грызлись между собой. Любая дурная шутка, над которой посмеялись бы в другое время, могла обернуться жестокой дракой.  
Хадсон понимал, даже самая страшная угроза — выгнать из бригады 2506 — не поможет. Управление зашло слишком далеко в подготовке секретной операции, чтобы иметь возможность вот так запросто расстаться даже с одним из ее участников. Отпускать кубинцев было уже нельзя. А те, с их нетерпеливой испанской кровью, не могли больше ждать.  
Меньше всего хлопот было с первой сотней — молодыми офицерами диктатора Батисты, которые держались особняком. У них хотя бы был опыт охоты на мятежников и партизан. Остальные горячие головы рвались в бой, плохо представляя, что их ждет.

Но капитан Хосе Сан-Роман, командир бригады 2506, представлял. Он был на пару лет старше Джейсона Хадсона, которому исполнилось двадцать девять.  
Когда-то он был офицером армии диктатора, потом офицером отряда революции. Дважды попадал в тюрьму по навету, обвиненный в измене, и дважды выходил оттуда с гордо поднятой головой — настолько безупречной была его репутация.  
Когда-то ему пожимал руку сам Фидель Кастро, но для Хосе Сан-Романа революция закончилась вместе с расстрелом старого профессора с факультета архитектуры, на котором он так и не доучился.  
Высокий, красивый, отчаянно смелый — за ним были готовы идти на смерть. И Хадсон понимал: взбунтуйся капитан Сан-Роман — уйдет половина кубинской бригады, куда бы тот ни повел.  
Лишь однажды — а третьи сутки дождь лил как из ведра — Сан-Роман после очередной тренировки (по уши в грязи, как и остальные, но все с тем же гордым разворотом плеч) сказал Хадсону:  
— Мы больше не можем ждать. Мы устали быть нахлебниками и получать ваши подачки. Куба ждет нас. Нас ждет родной дом.

Вот в это все они верили крепко. Как в свой единственный шанс вернуться, и намеревались намертво вцепиться в него.

Поэтому, когда объявили дату вторжения на остров, кончились и дурные шутки, и жестокие драки. К высадке готовились будто к свиданию с любимой женщиной, а вечером шестнадцатого апреля все до одного чисто выбрились.  
Ночью небо и море кружили голову как пряный шейк. Люди на палубе линкора неотрывно смотрели на приближающийся берег.

Все должно было пойти по плану.  
Высадка на берег. Захват плацдарма. Поддержка армии.  
И все пошло наперекосяк.

Только после возращения в Штаты Джейсон Хадсон узнал, что в ночь перед самым вторжением, когда полная надежд кубинская бригада поднималась на борт транспортника «Хьюстон», президент Джон Кеннеди запретил армии вмешиваться.

И тем самым обрек операцию «Плутон» на провал.

***

Хадсон еще раз взглянул на часы: шесть-двадцать восемь.  
Второй и четвертый батальон сейчас должны были двигаться к Сан-Бласу, и наверняка их уже заметили. Время поджимало.

Тревожно вздрогнули пальмы, цепляющиеся корнями за песок.  
— Слышите? — один из солдат поднял голову и уставился в небо. Чуть ощутимый гул заставил Хадсона резко вскочить на ноги. Рев моторов бомбардировщиков-«дугласов» он ни с чем бы не перепутал, наслушался еще в Корее.  
— Всем в укрытие! — заорал он.  
— Se escondan! Se escondan! — возгласы по-испански смешались с криком встревоженных чаек. Минута-две, сколько было времени у людей на берегу, чтобы добежать до густой пальмовой рощи у кромки пляжи?  
Но хуже всего то, что шлюпки еще были в море — нагруженные боеприпасами. Хадсон огляделся. Капитан Сан-Роман по колено в воде помогал радисту Пепе снимать рацию. Хадсон кинулся к ним.  
Тяжелый ящик шлепнулся на песок как раз в то мгновение, когда от гуда почти заложило уши — бомбардировщики летели низко.  
Держась за борт покачивающейся на волнах шлюпки, Хадсон и Сан-Роман присели в воду. Укрытие просто курам на смех, но Хадсон сейчас не хотел бы распластаться на песке — открытый пулям, как на ладони.  
Кажется, Сан-Роман что-то коротко сказал по-испански. «Наверняка, молится», — подумал Хадсон.  
Рев самолетов давил так, что хотелось нырнуть в воду с головой, но Хадсон заставил себя смотреть и считать: два «дугласа», два «шутинг стара» и три «морские ведьмы». Свыше трех тысяч килограммов бомб только на одном «дугласе», Хадсон облизал пересохшие от морской соли губы.  
Взрывы, взметнувшие песок на пляже, все же заставили его присесть в воду с головой. Когда Хадсон вынырнул, капитан Сан-Роман уже не молился, а пристально смотрел вслед самолетам.  
Они летели дальше, к кораблям, которые доставили бригаду к Кубе. На «Хьюстоне» оставался еще один пехотный батальон, а с «Рио-Эскандидо» не успели переправить большую часть оружия и патронов.  
— Твою ж мать, — без изысков оценил ситуацию Хадсон.

Видеть это было невыносимо.  
Зенитки «Хьюстона» еще тяжело ухали, но Хадсон видел, что корабль не спасти. В бинокле — маленькие катера кружили вокруг транспортника как перепуганные цыплята возле наседки. Густой дым поднимался над горизонтом: горел не только «Хьюстон», но и десантные баржи «Карибе» и «Атлантико», их пулеметы не могли пробить обшивку бомбардировщиков. Тяжелый «Рио-Эскандидо» почти лег набок. «Уйдет на дно первым», — подумал Хадсон, но вслух ничего не сказал.  
Сидя на песке, Пепе упрямо выстукивал по рации:  
— Тибурон, прием! Мы несем потери. Вы слышите меня, прием? Высылайте подкрепление, прием!  
Тибурон, «акула», — кодовое имя американского авианосца «Эссекс», который ждал приказа в прилежащей зоне. Десятки самолетов на палубе — все они готовы вступить в бой, Хадсон знал это. Но ни один до сих пор не показался в воздухе.  
Эфир молчал.  
— Американцы просто смотрят, как другие умирают, — прошипел в спину лейтенант Эрнейдо Гонсалес.

— Наша задача — вызвать огонь на себя, и мы будем придерживаться этого плана, — на совещании офицеров капитан Хосе Сан-Роман стоял, заложив руки за спину, невозмутимый как в Форт-Гулик на брифинге перед операцией.  
Бомбардировщики с победным ревом скрылись, на горящие останки транспортников больше никто не смотрел. Тех, кому удалось выжить, подобрал «Лейк Чарльз» и, перегруженный, ушел в открытое море.  
«Теперь точно отступать некуда», — без особой радости думал Хадсон.  
— Они знают, что мы здесь. Мы знаем, что они скоро придут, — Сан-Роман склонился над картой, расстеленной на ящиках, вычерчивая ровные стрелки.  
Хадсон хорошо себе представлял, что значит они. По донесениям агента Алехандро, в Санта-Кларе, городке неподалеку, базировались артиллерийский дивизион и танковый батальон. Как только они пройдут по дороге через болота, с батальоном мятежников, оставшимся на открытой местности, без огневой поддержки десантных барж будет быстро покончено.

— Агент Хадсон, останьтесь на пару слов, — капитан Сан-Роман придавил карту белым, отполированным морем камнем.  
Хадсон не удивился — этого следовало ожидать. Хотел или нет, но в глазах кубинцев он нес ответственность за любые действия американской армии. Или за бездействие.  
— Ваша версия, почему «Эссекс» не откликнулся на призыв о помощи? — капитан не стал ходить вокруг да около.  
— Приоритет приказов, — Хадсон заставил себя выговорить это само собой подразумевающимся тоном. — По плану, как вы знаете, капитан, наши истребители нарушат суверенное небо Кубы только после того, как группа «Jefe» объявит себя временным правительством и официально запросит помощь у правительства США.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Если этого не случилось, значит, второй и четвертый батальоны еще не добрались до Сан-Бласа... Задайте мне лучше другой вопрос, — прервал он сам себя и взглянул прямо в глаза капитану Сан-Роману. — Почему в небе вообще появились самолеты Кастро? Наша разведка докладывала, что они были уничтожены два дня назад.  
— Вашу разведку водят за нос, — без тени раздражения ответил Сан-Роман, — а заплатим за это мы.  
— Мне это нравится не больше вашего, капитан. Хотя бы потому что я здесь, — чистосердечно развел руками Хадсон. — И готов вместе с вами принять огонь на себя.  
Капитан недоверчиво вздернул бровь, но Хадсон перешел в наступление.  
— Мы все еще говорим начистоту?  
Сан-Роман медленно кивнул.  
— Давайте предположим худшее, — Хадсон невольно понизил голос. Незачем остальным, пусть даже случайно, слышать это. — Предположим, что нашу контору надули, раз самолеты Кастро остались целы после налета. Предположим и другое, Кастро знал о нашей высадке, и два батальона сейчас с боем пробиваются через Кайо-Рамону. Парашютисты пятого не могут добраться к ним на помощь, а первый танковый застрял в песках в Ховельяносе. Что еще?  
— Поддержки подпольщиков из Гаваны не будет, — предположил Сан-Роман. — А диверсионная группа, отправленная убить Кастро, провалила задание.  
Хадсон невольно поморщился. Эх, Алехандро, Алехандро...  
— Да. И каков ваш план в этом случае, капитан?  
Сан-Роман даже в лице не изменился.  
— Продержаться как можно дольше.

Целый день — это долго, когда по пятачку земли часами лупят гаубицы и зенитки. Согнувшись в наскоро вырытом окопе, Хадсон, полуоглохший, но все еще живой, теперь по достоинству смог оценить военные таланты капитана Сан-Романа. Вот только патронов было маловато — и едва «бородачи» поднимали голову — становилось еще меньше.

Им удалось продержаться до самого вечера.  
Обстрел закончился, едва на землю упала тяжелая тьма.  
— Утром придут танки, — просипел Хадсон. Голова гудела, уши заложены. Свой собственный голос он еле слышал.  
Против тяжелой бронированной техники у третьего батальона точно не было шансов. И никакие окопы не спасут.

Сан-Роман вместо ответа передал ему фляжку с водой. Рядом охрипший Пепе с безнадежным упрямством повторял в микрофон:  
— Не бросайте нас. Вы обещали поддержку. Не бросайте нас, сволочи. Танки нас раздавят.  
Эфир равнодушно молчал.

***

Хадсон прижался спиной к осыпающейся стене окопа и еще раз проверил затвор винтовки.  
Пусто.  
На этот раз все.  
Он выпустил последний патрон. Была еще обойма в браунинге и мачете. Против четырех танков, оставлявших тяжелые борозды на мягкой влажной земле.

Гаубицы больше не оглушали свистом выпущенных снарядов, но слушать мягкое сытое урчание приближающих танков было страшнее. Все реже звучал стрекот пулеметов из окопов, все тише — залп винтовок.  
Они держались второй день, но ни истребителей, ни «морских котиков» так и не дождались. Было мгновение веры в чудо, когда четыре штурмовика появились со стороны моря и сделали круг над Плайя-Хирон. Опознавательные знаки были закрашены, и Хадсон пробормотал:  
— Вот хитрые засранцы, хотят остаться чистенькими.  
«Бородачи» засуетились возле гаубиц. Но ни одна бомба так и не была сброшена на их головы. Штурмовики погудели и снова удалились за горизонт.  
— Да вы издеваетесь?! — заорал им вслед Хадсон.

Когда он пробирался через окопы к капитану Сан-Роману, то слышал за своей спиной короткие презрительные ругательства на испанском.  
Для brigadistas он стал врагом не меньшим, чем «бородачи», проклятым гринго, которому нельзя доверять.  
Хадсон и сам не понимал, что происходит. Этих людей выучили стрелять, дали в руки оружие, высадили на берег — чтобы оставить здесь бесславно умирать? И его заодно, Джейсона Хадсона, специального агента центрального разведывательного управления — белого, англосакса и баптиста? Какого хрена, Старик?

— Это за нами, — Хадсон дотронулся до плеча Сан-Романа, протянул бинокль и заставил обернуться к морю. Два эсминца замерли в прибрежных водах, на фоне бледного неба слабо мигали два зеленых и три красных шара, выпущенных из ракетницы.  
— Код восемь-тринадцать.  
— И что это значит? — Сан-Роман выглядел безумно усталым, но в глазах вспыхнула отчаянная надежда на чудо. — Для вас лично, Хадсон, будет лучше, если по сигналу начнется высадка хваленых «морских котиков».  
— Это означает одно: бегство, — Хадсон отвернулся, избегая его взгляда, лучше уж уставиться на спокойное ярко-синее море, бликующее на солнце рябью. — Пока есть время, лучше уйти. Вы сделали, что могли, капитан, забирайте всех, кого успеете, и уходите.  
Смуглое лицо капитана пошло красными пятнами, на него было страшно смотреть.  
— Испанский слишком благороден, чтобы выразить все то презрение, которое я испытываю к американскому правительству, американской армии и лично к вам, мистер Хадсон, — отчеканил Хосе Сан-Роман на родном языке. И продолжил уже по-английски: — Я отклоняю это позорное предложение на понятном вам примитивном английском: идите в задницу.  
Хадсон кивнул. Ничего другого он и не ожидал. Но еще одну попытку сделать был просто обязан.  
— Хосе, если вы вернетесь в Штаты, ничего не будет кончено. Однажды мы попробуем еще раз.  
Сан-Роман уже взял себя в руки, нездоровые пятна на скулах побледнели. Он снова стал самим собой — настоящим офицером, невозмутимым и собранным.  
— Говорит капитан Хосе Сан-Роман, — он склонился к рации, с которой чуть ли не в обнимку сидел Пепе («Не бросайте нас. Вы обещали поддержку. Не бросайте нас, сволочи!»), забрал микрофон. — Катитесь к черту, гринго. Лучше быть расстрелянным, чем снова пожимать руку лжецам и предателям.

Хадсон пожал плечами. Всему виной кубинская гордость, а он сделал все что мог.  
— Прощайте, Хосе.  
— Прощайте.

Когда Сан-Роман развернулся, в руке у него было узкое мачете. Хадсон не успел даже удивиться. Сверкнула сталь на солнце, лезвие полоснуло Хадсона по лицу.  
Он коротко вскрикнул, и кто-то сзади от души добавил по загривку прикладом.

***

Все было кончено для кубинской бригады и все только начиналось.  
Когда Хадсон пришел в себя, то с трудом разлепил глаза — ресницы слиплись от быстро подсыхающей крови. Пошевелиться и подняться он не мог — был крепко связан.  
Лицо горело. Капитан Сан-Роман оставил о себе воспоминание на всю жизнь, и Хадсон не был уверен, что эта жизнь будет долгой.

Он не видел, как над окопами была поднята белая тряпица, как десантники бросали пустые винтовки, и еще не знал, что капитана Сан-Романа не было среди тех, кто сдался. Тот успел уйти в болота и увести за собой два десятка человек.  
Но Хадсон слышал, как шлепают по песку босые ноги — пленных заставили снять крепкие американские ботинки, и видел, как пленные без всякого принуждения срывали с себя форму. Может, бородачи и приняли это за трусость, но Хадсон понимал отвращение бригады 2506 к нашивками, выданным правительством, которое их обмануло.

Хотелось пить, прилипшие песчинки раздражали рану, которую безжалостно дергало, стоило неловко повернуть голову.  
Хадсон знал, что только даже глухой «бородач» раскусит в нем американца, только по одному акценту. И мог сам себе в подробностях живописать тот ад, который его ждет, едва он попадет в руки кубинской контрразведке. И вряд ли он сможет долго держаться за рабочую легенду о простом наемнике, жадном до денег.  
В какой-то момент обожгла мысль об Алехандро. Предать агента — означило подставить под удар всю сеть, которую управление так долго и усердно плело.  
Долго ли сможет продержаться специальный агент Хадсон? Сможет ли продержаться вообще?  
И сам себе честно ответил — не уверен.

Его вздернули наверх, поставили на колени, кто-то резко взял его за подбородок. Хадсон застонал, чувствуя, как кровь заливает нос и рот, и закашлялся, отплевываясь.  
Кажется, им заинтересовалась женщина. Хадсон видел, как форма туго обтягивала грудь, но волосы и лицо были обмотаны платком, а глаза спрятаны за темными очками. Голос у нее был низкий, как у многих кубинок, и в нем чувствовались особые хрипловатые нотки, присущие заядлым курильщикам.

Хадсона подняли на ноги и швырнули в открытый кузов машины. Он заорал, заматерился по-английски, потом перешел на испанский, чтобы было доходчивее, пока женщина не успокоила его парой пинков по ребрам.  
«А ведь будут бить, и все по той же многострадальной моей морде», — подумал Хадсон, подтягивая колени к груди, чтобы досталось поменьше.

Машина затряслась по грунтовой дороге. Женщина в форме — врач? — не жалея, вылила ему на лицо спиртное из бутылки. Лицо снова обожгло, но теперь Хадсон обрадовался. «Похоже, ром», — определил он, жадно глотая и слизывая капли, чувствуя, как быстро пьянеет от голода и усталости.  
Женщина промывала рану, вытирала ватой и снова промывала, а потом умело перебинтовала, оставив только губы и один глаз. Закончив, она небрежно сбросила его голову со своих коленей, так что Хадсон снова приложился затылком, но он уже почти ничего не чувствовал и не огорчился.

Он все-таки задремал и едва держался на ногах, поэтому к дому, у ворот которого остановился грузовик, его почти волокли.  
Когда-то это была роскошная вилла, Хадсон видел такие и хорошо мог представить, как здесь рос да хотя бы тот же горделивый ублюдок Хосе Сан-Роман. За столом на веранде — отец с чашечкой крепкого кофе и неторопливой утренней сигарой, мать в белом платье, прислуга-мулатка, подающая ребенку горячий шоколад.

Дом был цел, но окна заколотили фанерой, а забор был обмотан колючей проволокой.  
В зале, куда его притащили и бросили, было темно. Последнее незаколоченное окно распахнуто настежь, и пылинки медленно оседали в лучах заходящего солнца.  
Женщина села и закинула ноги на стол.  
Неторопливо размотала платок с лица, бросила на стол темные очки. Темные волосы рассыпались по плечам. Лицо бледное, недаром она так берегла себя от солнца и чужих взглядов.  
Потом достала портсигар, вытащила тонкую темную папиросу.

Она всегда курила очень крепкие — Хадсон это знал. На ее рукаве запеклась кровь. Скорее всего, его, Джейсона Хадсона.

Она возглавляла тайный комитет контрразведки кубинского правительства.  
Ее кодовое имя значилось как «Алехандро».  
Ее звали Хуанита Кастро, и она была сестрой Фиделя.

Она молча докурила папиросу, глядя прямо перед собой, словно не замечая, что на полу лежит окровавленный человек. Потом резко поднялась, подхватила автомат и вышла, даже не взглянув на Джейсона Хадсона.

***

 _Апрель-май, Пинар-дель-Рио, о. Куба_

Хадсон потерял счет дням.  
Его держали в полуподвальном помещении.  
Там, откровенно говоря, было нежарко, но хотя бы не сыро. Похоже, когда-то здесь стояли бочки со зреющим вином, и от вечного чувства голода Хадсону казалось, что он чует запах старых пробок и молодого кислого винограда.  
В крошечный просвет заложенного почти до самого верха оконца иногда пробивались лучи. И первое время Хадсон пытался дотянуться до них, встав на цыпочки, чтобы почувствовать солнце хотя бы кончиками пальцев, но не получалось.  
За стеной слышался лай собак. Их было пять или шесть. Хадсон представлял себе отощавших и от того особо злых доберманов, их чуткие уши и отрубленные культи хвостов. Иногда ему хотелось заскулить с ними в тон, и Хадсон понимал, что когда это случится — будет недалеко до настоящего безумия.  
Время от времени по выщербленным ступеням спускалась немолодая женщина в выцветшем камуфляже не по размеру. Наверное, донашивала форму за мужем или сыном.  
Она приносила мятую алюминиевую миску, и если бы выяснилось, что Хадсона заставляют доедать то, что не дожрали псы, он бы не удивился.  
Как-то он поморщился, глядя на жидкое варево, и женщина влепила ему увесистую пощечину.  
— Свининки захотел? — ядовито спросила он. Хадсон опустил взгляд: намек на залив Свиней был недвусмысленным  
— Только не по лицу, милая, я и так никогда не был красавчиком, — пробормотал он.  
Ложку она не отдала, и Хадсону снова пришлось жрать как свинье.

Она же, царапая лицо ножницами, как-то срезала повязки. И Хадсон едва дождался, когда она уйдет, чтобы торопливо ощупать шрам — длинный, косой, через лоб, переносицу и полщеки.  
«О работе под прикрытием с такой рожей можешь забыть», — услышал он в голове скрипучий голос Старика и едва не разрыдался от тяжелой жгучей тоски.

Преданным — он чувствовал себя преданным, вот было самое правильное слово, которое он долго нащупывал лежа в темноте.

Хуанита, должно быть, сейчас занята, думал Хадсон, лежа на сдвинутых стульях, которые служили ему кроватью, и смотрел в темный, казавшийся бездонным, потолок.  
Время для него остановилось, он лежал на дне, словно мертвец на дне залива. И его распухшему трупу еще не пришло время всплыть наверх.  
Агент Алехандро допрашивает изменников родины.  
Интересно, что рассказывает ей упрямый капитан Хосе Сан-Роман? Каково ему вернуться в Гавану не победителем, а побежденным? Держит он ли все еще свою горделивую осанку? Проклинают ли его те, кого он привел на Плайя-Хирон?  
И что Хуанита придумала для него, Джейсона Хадсона? Когда собирается вытащить его из подвала, чтобы предъявить как живое свидетельство агрессии Штатов против независимой Кубы?  
Думать об этом было тошно.  
Почти так же тошно, как вспоминать запах ее папирос. Он бросил курить, но сейчас, казалось, готов был душу отдать за одну затяжку.  
Запах папирос Хуаниты Кастро, казалось, въелся в кожу, как и воспоминания о ней.

Завербовать ее было нетрудно.  
В ее глазах Хадсон видел, что она знает, чего хочет. Беда в том, что Хадсон этого так и не узнал.  
Она жила высокими идеями свободы, что не мешало ей проверять банковские счета с деньгами за информацию.  
С тем же ожесточенной верой в свою правоту Хуанита давила в пепельнице окурки, пытала, пила белый ром и ставила свою подпись на приказах о расстреле.  
Это она помогла Хадсону выйти на гаванское подполье, готовое отдать Кубу американцам, лишь бы свергнуть Фиделя Кастро. Это она предавала братьев, ни на мгновение не сомневаясь в том, что делает.  
Это она вела в танго, и Джейсон не знал, что она задумала.

Не знал он и в тот день, когда в подвал вошли двое с автоматами.  
Хадсона потащили наверх, а он и не думал сопротивляться. Почему-то он был уверен, что в подвал больше не вернется.  
Но что тогда — поставят к стенке и шлепнут? Вот так, даже ни разу не допросив? Неужели я тебе настолько неинтересен, сладкая?

Ему действительно велели встать у стены сарая во дворе и раздеться. Выполнив приказ, Хадсон диковато огляделся, чувствуя, как от свежего ночного воздуха кружится голова.  
В лицо ударила струя холодной воды из шланга. Мыла, конечно же, не выдали, поэтому он просто водил руками по телу, чувствуя, что здорово отощал.  
Один из солдат быстрыми движениями ножа срезал его отросшую бороду. Хадсон догадывался, что ее остатки торчат клочками и побриться нормально хотелось просто невыносимо. Но он не был готов вести переговоры, слишком ошарашен происходящим.  
Еще одно ведро воды в лицо напоследок.  
И тут Хадсон заметил, что Хуанита стоит в дверях дома и смотрит на него, мокрого, жалкого и голого.  
Потом она развернулась и вошла в дом.

Пожрать ему так и не дали, зато принесли горячий сладкий кофе. После первого же глотка, обжигающего небо и язык, он почувствовал себя прежним Джейсоном Хадсоном. Слава богу, кубинцы предпочитали пить кофе большими кружками, и он растягивал удовольствие, стараясь не задеть обожженный кончик языка.  
Хуанита молча сидела напротив. Они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Огонек папиросы тлел в темноте.  
Хадсон не выдержал, перехватил папиросу и забрал себе.  
Черт, и вправду крепкие. От первой затяжки слезы едва не выступили на глаза.  
Он откашлялся, потом затянулся снова.

Он понимал, почему она молчит. Когда слишком много всего нужно рассказать — молчание скажет больше.  
«Это ты предала нас, сладкая», — думал Хадсон, чувствуя, что не может расстаться. Ни с папиросой, ни с Хуанитой.  
Дни напрасной веры и жестокого разочарования, презрение одного из самых лучших людей, которого он знал, унижение и безумие в подвальном мраке — вот что эта женщина подарила ему.  
И знаете что?  
Джейсон Хадсон чувствовал, что признателен ей за все.  
Он стал сильнее.

***

Он весь пропах ее запахом. Она кружила голову.  
Он изголодался по ее гибкому телу, не знающему солнца, по ее злым резким ласкам. По ее откровенности и честности.  
Да, Хуанита Кастро была двуличной сукой и — честной перед собой и ним.  
— Здесь для вас все кончено, гринго. И для меня тоже.  
— Что ты натворила? — Хадсон резко поднял голову с подушки, понимая, что она не шутит.  
Она молчала.  
— Ты что-то узнала? Что-то важное?  
— У меня есть секретная информация, — произнесла Хуанита по-английски.  
Сотни раз слышал Хадсон эту протокольную фразу, десяток раз из них информация могла представлять некоторый интерес, но ни разу ничего стоящего.  
— О планах русских на Кубу. — Она повернулась к нему лицом, в ее глазах мелькнул страх, и нет, Хадсону это не показалось. — Ты должен увезти меня и переправить в Штаты. Мне нельзя здесь больше оставаться.  
Она потребовала так уверенно и спокойно, как будто Джейсон Хадсон был не голым истощенным военнопленным, а, по меньшей мере, главнокомандующим армии, готовой по первому же приказу выставить на защиту прекрасной дамы танки, гаубицы и истребители.

Хадсон бросил окурок в раскрытое окно.  
— Мне нужен заряженный автомат и хоть какие-нибудь штаны, Алехандро.

 _14 октября 1961 года, Вашингтон, США_

Новый рабочий пропуск он получил через месяц, после того, как прошел все необходимые проверки и процедуры.  
Прозрачный осенний воздух пах горечью. Через две недели наступит ноябрь. Взгляды прохожих все еще задерживались на его шраме, но хирург пообещал, что пройдет время и рубец выцветет, побледнеет.  
Справедливо по отношению к любому шраму.

Хадсон пешком поднялся на четвертый этаж и лишь на мгновение задержал дыхание, прежде чем постучать. Немало голов полетело после провала операции «Плутон», но Старик остался сидеть в своем кабинете.

— Тебе повезло, мой мальчик, — Старик развернул инвалидное кресло и выехал навстречу Хадсону. Это была честь. — Знаешь, почему ты снова здесь?  
— Потому что я — единственный, кому под силу затащить вашу коляску в лифт, сэр?  
Он не удержался, склонился и обнял старого лиса. В конце концов, Старик сделал все, чтобы Хадсон как можно быстрее был восстановлен на службе.  
— Скорее уж потому, что больше нет других идиотов, готовых взяться за любую грязную работу, — проворчал Старик, отпуская его. — Что ты думаешь о группе тактической разведки и диверсии?  
— Ее разве не расформировали? — Хадсон обрадовался.  
Группа Фрэнка Вудса была одной из лучших, и было бы жаль лишиться ее из-за того, что кто-то наверху решил свалить всю вину на исполнителей. В тот день, когда Хадсон жарился под обстрелом на Плайя-Хирон, Фрэнк Вудс и его люди должны были убрать Кастро.  
— Вудс потерял в Гаване Алекса Мейсона, тот прикрывал отход и был схвачен. Вудс до сих пор не может простить этого всей конторе.  
— Отчасти понимаю его чувства.  
— И мы не знаем, что с Мейсоном.  
Хадсон невольно откашлялся.  
— А могу я спросить, что с моим агентом — Алехандро?  
Старик бросил взгляд из-под седых бровей.  
— Не твой уровень доступа к информации, Хадсон.  
— Понимаю, сэр. Извините.  
— И раз ты снова мой мальчик на побегушках, то будь так любезен, отнеси те три папки, лежащие на столе, в архив. Предупреждаю: на этаже ремонт, придется идти через шифровальное бюро.

Пройти через шифровальное бюро — все равно что заглянуть в кондитерскую. «Контора всегда тщательно подбирала кадры», — хмыкнул Джейсон, открывая стеклянную дверь.

Она стояла в коридоре.  
С гордо вскинутой головой, в тонкой белой блузке и узкой черной юбке. Она больше не курила черные гаванские папиросы — перешла на мальборо. И волосы — она обесцветила волосы.  
Но он узнал бы ее, даже побрейся она наголо и надень лохмотья.  
По одной только манере вскидывать руку с сигаретой, как будто целясь.

Бейдж на ее груди гласил: мисс Джанет Кирк.

Мисс Джанет Кирк выпустила дым ему в лицо и равнодушно отвернулась.

***

Они поженились 25 декабря 1962 года.

Через четыре дня выпущенного из гаванской тюрьмы капитана Хосе Сан-Романа президент Джон Кеннеди чествовал как героя.

***

Он всегда знал, что однажды Джанет бросит его.

***

 _18 октября 1968 года, о. Возрождения, Баренцево море_

Алекс Мейсон, сержант отряда тактической разведки и диверсии, всегда был опасен. А после того, как в шестьдесят третьем вернулся из плена, вдвойне. Целый год жизни выпал из его памяти, а это не назовешь хорошим признаком.  
Пять лет безупречного послужного списка — Ангола, Вьетнам, Корея.  
И все брошено псу под хвост за пару минут — когда вместо того, чтобы забрать работавшего на русских нацистского ученого Вольфганга Штайнера, Алекс Мейсон выстрелил в него.

Сейчас Алекс Мейсон в невменяемом состоянии был накрепко привязан к специальному креслу.  
«Ты не знаешь, что с тобой сделали», — сказал Штайнер за мгновение до того, как Алекс застрелил его.  
Что бы это ни было — вряд ли хуже того, что делал сейчас Джейсон Хадсон.  
Жестоко избивал. Опускал рубильник, увеличивая напряжение тока. Вкалывал сыворотку правды и снова избивал.  
Каждый раз заставляя вспомнить чуть больше.

Алекс Мейсон был отличным парнем, верным другом и хорошим солдатом. И поплатился за то, что был схвачен в Гаване, когда прикрывал отход своих. Его провели через программу промывки мозгов: сделали из хорошего парня спящего агента, готового беспрекословно выполнить любой приказ.  
И когда Мейсон вернулся домой, кто-то сумел активировать код.

«Сука Куба», — ожесточенно думал Хадсон, потирая небритый подбородок.

— Цифры в голове… Останови их, — умолял Мейсон разбитыми губами. — Я больше не могу их слышать.  
— Что они значат, Мейсон? Вспомни. Это важно, — Хадсон снова и снова поворачивал рубильник, почти не морщась от сорванного крика следом:  
— Ублюдок!

— Так ты ничего не добьешься, — сказал Уивер за спиной. — Ты просто мстишь ему за то, что он тоже попался на Кубе.  
«Тоже? Да пошел ты, Уивер.»

Хадсон был готов схватиться за голову.  
Старик ошибался, когда думал, что Алекс Мейсон поможет разгадать тайну записанного в его сознании шифра.  
И он, Хадсон, ошибался.

Вольфганг Штайнер занимался разработкой химического оружия, но он был мертв. А единственный человек, который мог бы помочь, сейчас обмяк без сознания в пыточном кресле.  
И Хадсон ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Только дать еще один разряд тока и продолжить пытать.  
Его от самого себя тянуло блевать.

«Да пошло оно все!»  
И Хадсон одним пинком снес монитор, на котором мерцали цифры.  
Алекс Мейсон был свой. Он сражался за друзей и был достоин хорошей смерти. Или шанса на жизнь.  
— Да пошло оно все, — Хадсон отшвырнул в угол еще один монитор и почувствовал себя лучше.  
— Я верю тебе, Мейсон, ты не предатель, — он сорвал ремни, удерживающие руки Алекса, и почти не удивился, когда следом получил удар в челюсть. Еще один монитор свалился на пол и заискрил.  
Мейсон поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, побрел по коридору, бормоча что-то по-русски. Уивер бросился за ним следом.

А Хадсону внезапно стало очень спокойно.

Хоть однажды он что-то сделал правильно.

***

Она всего лишь начитывает числа.  
Много курит.  
Думает о том, что нужно успеть к парикмахеру осветлить корни и заглянуть к адвокату насчет развода.  
Когда она называет цифры своим красивым грудным голосом, это похоже на музыку.

Двадцать семь.  
Четыре.  
Пятнадцать.  
Сорок один.

Новая мойра, отмеривающая чужие жизни и смерти.  
Она давит окурок в пепельнице и смотрит вдаль, словно видит будущее.


End file.
